Une légende était née (The Legend Begins)
by The Deadly Nadder
Summary: Il entama la montée de la colline. Les vikings se bousculaient autour de lui, tous voulaient le voir. Il savait ce qu'ils attendaient de lui, mais il n'était pas certain d'être capable de le leur donner. Pourtant, il le devrait. C'était son destin, ça l'avait toujours été. Alors, lentement, il releva la tête.


_**Un drabble sur Dragons 2 écrit suite à une soudaine montée d'inspiration. Ouais, des fois, ça me prend, comme ça.**_

_**Celui-ci est je pense à replacer dans son contexte pour être apprécié à sa juste valeur : il est basé sur l'image de couverture de l'Art book de Dragons 2 (mise en illustration pour la fic), et également sur la musique "The Legend Begins" d'Audiomachine, que je vous invite à écouter tout en lisant le texte puisque je l'ai conçu de façon à ce que les deux se suivent plus ou moins.**_

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir :)**_

* * *

**The Legend Begins**

L'atmosphère était suffocante. Le nuage de fumée et de poussière se dissipait lentement, laissant paraître l'étendue noire du flanc de la colline devant lui. Une forte odeur d'herbe carbonisée et de terre brûlée agressait ses poumons. Au loin, le soleil commençait timidement à transpercer les nuages, découpant de sa lueur aveuglante le contour sombre de la colline.

Il ramassa son épée. Elle était encore chaude. La sensation familière du manche au creux de sa paume le rassura. Il passa son autre main dans ses cheveux collés de sueur et de sang séché. Certains avaient brûlé, et s'effritèrent entre ses doigts. Il baissa les yeux. Le cuir fendu de son pantalon laissait voir sa cuisse lacérée. Un peu de sang s'en écoulait encore. Mais la douleur ne l'atteignait plus.

Derrière lui, les vikings se relevaient l'un après l'autre, constatant eux aussi l'étendue de leurs blessures, cherchant leurs proches. Au milieu des soupirs soulagés et des sanglots ravalés, il savait qu'ils étaient là. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner, il percevait leur souffle profond et leurs pas assurés faisant vibrer le sol sous son unique pied.

Les dragons.

Lentement, il s'avança. Sa jambe blessée supportait difficilement son poids, et le métal de l'autre était suffisamment endommagé pour mettre en péril son équilibre.

Mais il avait l'habitude. Il mit calmement un pied devant l'autre, fixant un point de l'horizon.

« Regardez, c'est lui ! »

Un murmure parcourut la foule de vikings. Lui continua sa marche, impassible. Il ne réalisait pas que l'espace autour de lui se réduisait considérablement à mesure que les gens accouraient. Mais il percevait en revanche le poids des dizaines de regards posés sur lui.

Il entama la monté de la colline. La poussière noire se dispersait en petites volutes à chacun de ses pas. Il glissa plusieurs fois, mais ne tomba pas. Fixant le sommet de la butte, il observait le soleil franchir progressivement cette frontière entre ciel et terre à mesure qu'il s'en approchait.

Une curieuse effervescence gagnait la foule. Les vikings se bousculaient autour de la colline ; ceux qui ne tenaient pas debout s'aidaient de leurs camarades, les parents prenaient leurs enfants sur les épaules, certains se servaient de leur dragon, tous voulaient le voir.

Il arriva au sommet, l'air grave. Il n'osait pas affronter ces dizaines de visages qui se tournaient vers lui avec espoir. Il savait ce qu'ils attendaient de lui, mais il n'était pas certain d'être capable de le leur donner. Pourtant, il le devrait. C'était son destin, ça l'avait toujours été. Même s'il n'avait pas souvent semblé en être conscient, il l'assumait à présent.

Alors, lentement, il releva la tête. La lumière du soleil le força à plisser les yeux, mais il pouvait distinguer clairement chaque visage, chaque regard, de celui bienveillant des plus âgés à celui attentif des adultes, en passant par celui presque fasciné des enfants.

Et il laissa enfin un sourire franchir ses lèvres.

Puis, il se souvint de son épée, qu'il serrait fort entre ses doigts nerveux, et instinctivement, il la brandit au-dessus de sa tête. Son geste fut suivit d'une montée d'applaudissements et d'acclamations qui emplirent brutalement ses oreilles et le secouèrent jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. C'était beaucoup trop impressionnant pour lui, il ne savait pas encore comment il était supposé gérer tant de reconnaissance. Mais il sentait grandir au fond de lui une fierté inébranlable.

Soudain, un sifflement lui parvint. En même temps que la foule, il leva la tête vers le Furie Nocturne qui les survolait. Le dragon n'était qu'une silhouette noire et indistincte dans la lumière éblouissante du soleil. Il battit des ailes dans sa direction. Quand il passa au-dessus de lui, il lâcha un jet de plasma qui lui frôla le visage et vint enflammer son épée.

Alors, le nouveau chef prit sa respiration, et poussa un cri, un cri de victoire qui venait du plus profond de ses entrailles. Il y fit passer tout ce qu'il aurait voulu dire en cet instant à son peuple, son ressentiment passé, sa peur révolue, sa fierté présente, sa détermination et ses espoirs.

Et d'une seule voix, vikings et dragons lui répondirent.

Une légende était née.


End file.
